Greag MacKay
Basic Information ﻿ Greag is a mature, tall, and strong man. Even after his parent's death when he was 13 he was still strong, and became a Knight of the Silver Hand, and fought in the Third War. When humans were fleeing to Kalimdor, he stayed with the Silver Hand, untill they became the Scarlet Crusade. He was with them at first, even meeting his future wife with them, but he eventually quit. He decided to live in Redridge, at Lakeshire. They had a child, Grizar Valcore MacKay. When the Dark Portal reopened Greag and his family went to fight the demons. One day he was with his wife patrolling the Alliance side of the ledge of the Path of Glory, when they were ambushed by Horde soldiers. The two were hopelessly outnumbered, and were killed. His and his wife's grave are near the ledge, inscribed on his tombstone is: Forgive all, even if they are the lowest Scum. In the Beginning Ages 0-12 Greag was born in year -3 to Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. Crofin was Dalaran wizard, while Jennifer was a stay at home wife. When he was 3, his brother Valcore MacKay was born. Then when he was 5, Dreazor MacKay was born. Then when he was 9 the final sibling was born, Valorie MacKay. Greag was the most respected and fairly treated of the kids, and was popular in Southshore. He was considered the leader of all the kids in Southshore. He often had fights with Valcore, their two different behaviours clashing. The Accident One day Crofin was practising a spell in his study, with Jennifer helping him. The four siblings were eating a lunch when they heard a -BOOM- come from the study. The four ran to it, and found their father concentrating his power on a blinding orb of light, and there was a sudden flash. Greag slammed the door, and there was another boom. They opened the door, and saw glass everywhere. In their parent's body, the desk, in the floor. The four knew their parents were dead, and Greag ran towards Southshore, getting help. The four were then sent to live with their Uncle Joe Wheatfield. Valcore's Runaway Greag was aware of his uncle's beatings on Valcore when he was drunk, and not liking him very much. Greag figured he was still sour that he got stuck with four children, and Greag was not very surprised when Valcore ran away. While his two siblings wept, he still remained strong. Though deep inside, he missed his brother. Paladin Mentor When Greag was sixteen, he often sparred with his friends and was well known in Southshore. He was then chosen to be a Southshore gaurd, but this however did not last when orcs assaulted the town. Greag drove off a lot of them from the town boundraries, and he was recognized from this by Uther the Lightbringer, who happened to be in town during the attack. Uther thought Greag wold be a great paladin, and he was then given to Gavinrad the Dire. Gavin liked Greag, and the two had a father son relationship. When Greag was eighteen he was finally considered a Knight of the Silver Hand, and he no longer required Gavin. The two remained friends however. The Third War When orcs began escaping from Internment camps, Greag and Gavinrad led a search team, and eventually came upon a encampment of Blackhands. They killed all of the warriors, and imprisoned the rest of the orcs. Greag didn't like improsining, but orders came first. When Arthas came back form Northrend and into Capital City, Greag was in the city. He was just leaving the gates when he heard the first screams. He ran into the capital, and saw undead fighting humans everywhere. He joined the battle, and eventually was hit in the chest by a Abomination's cleaver. He dropped to the ground, and the Abomination was about to finish him when Gavinrad appeared and destoryed it. He then healed Greag and the two fled Capital City. Gavinrad said that he had to take on the mission of gaurding a tomb. Greag demanded that he take him, but Gavinrad refused. "You are much more valuable than me. This mission is almost suicide." Gavinrad left, and Greag stayed with The Knights of the Silver Hand. When word came of his former mentor's death, Greag was outraged. He cursed Arthas's name, and stayed in his room at an inn for three days in mourning. Scarlet Crusader When the Scarlet Crusade was formed, Greag went and joined it. He was at first overjoyed with it, but then when he saw the Zealous behaviour in getting rid the Undead, he called it quits. A private that was under his command, Britanny, followed suit, having a curhs on Greag. Saidan pleaded for him to stay. "You are on the best paladins we have, despite your reluctance to fight the undead at all costs. Please, we can use you. You are a valuable asset." "... No." Greag and Britanny decided to live in Southshore for the time being, and they eventually got married. The attendants? All of Southshore, Deazor, Valorie, and Joe Wheatfield. The Argent Dawn Greag recieved a letter, telling about the formation of the Argent Dawn. Greag showed it to his wife, and they both agreed. They would both fight for this cause. They were welcomed with open arms, and were considered valuable soldiers. They decided to leave their son Grizar with uncle Joe. Outland The Opening of the Dark Portal When the Dark Portal was reopened, Greag and Britanny went there along with the rest of the Alliance and Horde armies. They decided to bring their son with them. The two fought demons, fel orcs, and even the Horde at times. Staying Behind When the war in Outland was declared over, Greag and Britanny decided to stay back and make sure that Outland was safe from any threats. Grizar protested this, but the two's midns were made up. They would stay. Tragedy One day Greag and Britanny were patroling the outer ledge of the Path of Glory, fighting some hiding fel orcs and whatnot. They were then ambushed by Horde soldiers. The two didn't have a chance, and were killed. Later a patrol found them, and brought the dead bodies to Danath. "These two will be missed. They were some of the best soldiers we had here, and everyone here owes them a debt of gratitude. I will send their family letters, telling them what was befallen onto them. As for their son, I shall personally care for the boy. One day he will become a powerful soldier, and we will need him."﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human